Butterfly Love
by Khmerfujoshi
Summary: There’s a new student at school. Sasuke decides he doesn’t like her and doesn’t want to get involved with her any further. Coincidentally, after helping her once, she becomes attached to him and won’t leave him alone. He immediately regrets it. SasuHina
1. The Butterfly

**Summary_: There's a new student at school. Sasuke decides he doesn't like her and doesn't want to get involved with her any further. Coincidentally, after helping her once, she becomes attached to him and won't leave him alone. He immediately regrets it. SasuHina. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-blah, blah, blah.**

**Warning:** **AU High School setting, Grammar mistakes, Language, maybe some OCness, and SMUT!!!**

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is another story from me. It is called _Butterfly Love _as you can see. So let me ask this, do any of you out there know what a 'butterfly love' is? And NO, it is not a love between butterflies. Well technically speaking, yeah, but that's not what I'm asking for. More like something in your own words. Sorry about the whole high school setting again, but it's the easiest for me to write using. As for the smut, if it's not smutty enough for you, I'm sorry about that also because I'm only a fourteen year old girl with no sexual experience, BUT I do read smut sometimes. I mostly go for those pure romance stories though, so expect some of that in here too. And for those of you who read _Project Zero: Deflower the Virgin _and know it's been deleted, that's because I wanted to start it over. So if you're reading this, it will be a blend of that story and another plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Butterfly**

The closest thing I had remembered since childhood was that...I loved my Aniki more than anything or _anyone_ for that matter in the whole world.

"_Aniki, where are you going?"_

I remember standing on the wooden step in the entrance of my house, staring up at my older brother who was almost six feet. I was eleven at the time and Aniki was sixteen. Aniki looked down at me and smiled. There was a strange feeling in my chest. It tugged at me insistently as if to tell me that...

That smile was...fake.

"_I'm_..._going somewhere for a bit," _was all he said.

With those last words, he left the house, just like that.

He left me alone with my parents who were on the verge of having a divorce.

He left me to keep my father from killing my mother.

He left...without even saying goodbye.

Whenever I think about everything I had to go through because of him, the urge to shoot him in the head with a gun wasn't very far off.

The thought of being able to strangle him with my own hands, torture him, anything, made me want to laugh at the horrified expression that I would soon see on his face.

For the past six years, I've never hated anyone as much as I did him.

* * *

When I woke up, I was on the school rooftop.

Stretching my arms, I turned on my side to get into a comfortable position, ready to fall back asleep.

A sudden loud noise came from behind me. The door was banged open and out came a certain blond.

"Sasuke, you're up here again?" Naruto asked exasperated. He came over and sat down beside me. I rolled over on my side away from him.

"What the-? You jerk! Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

He began pulling at the back of my blazer, as if to rip it off.

Sighing, I pulled his hand away and sat up, face to face with him.

"What do you want _now_?"

His mouth formed in the shape of an o at this.

"What do you mean 'what do I want'? It's obviously because Kakashi-sensei sent me up here to get you. Do you think I _like_ doing this or something?"

Loosening my tie, I looked up at the blue sky, feeling ready to fall back asleep.

"So? If he wants me to come to class, why doesn't he just do it himself?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw the blond shrug.

"I wouldn't know either, other than the fact that he's a lazy, skirt-chasing, perverted bookworm. You've seen him bury his face into those books he reads, right?"

I stifled back a yawn, not wanting to hear anymore of a fuss from his.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go back already. If I have to hear you talk anymore, I think I'd rather jump off this building."

"You bastard!"

* * *

Once we got back to class, I was expecting more of a ruckus from the girls, but instead they were all gathered around one desk.

_I thought that desk was empty._

"Ne, you said you came from overseas, right?"

"Did you come from America?"

"What was it like over there?"

"Is it true that everyone there is tall?"

I nudged Naruto with my elbow. "Hey, does someone sit there?"

He looked over to where I stared at. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that we had an overseas transfer student this morning."

"Transfer student?"

"Yeah, I think she said she was from America or something."

"It's a _girl_?" _I thought it was a guy with the way all those girls were standing over there. _

"Yeah, she's pretty cute too, but not as cute as Sakura-chan," he grinned.

I smacked him in the back of his head. "You're an idiot, why don't you just get over the fact that she's not going to _ever_ return you feelings?"

"And you're a real _asshole_!" he shot back, sticking his tongue out at me. "Besides, all I have to do is show her my good points, and _then _she'll fall for me."

"Really? Well, good luck with that then." I'd meant for that to come out as sarcastic.

_Not like there's anything good about you anyways._

My seat sat in the far corner in the room, all the way in the back. The advantage of this was being able to sleep through class, but that depended on which teacher we had for the day.

The bell rang. Everyone got into their seats. In the center of the room was the once empty desk which was now occupied by a small and delicate-looking girl. She had dark blue hair, cut shoulder-length and side bangs that framed her face. Her eyes were a very pale lavender hue and her face was anything far from ordinary.

_The dobe was right. She's not that bad, but not really my type either. _

Turning her head, her eyes locked onto mine. I jumped a bit; startled that she even noticed I was looking at her.

Smiling, she waved at me.

I turned my gaze to the front of the room and ignored her. _She's a bit conceited to think that I was even looking at her. _Even if it was true.

I didn't like girls like that. What made her think I was looking at her? _I could've been looking at someone else for all she knew._

It was decided. I didn't like her.

Not one bit.

* * *

The next day at school, I went to class for homeroom. It was either that or having an annoying blond screaming in my ear about where I should be.

_I'd rather go with class, no matter how boring it is._

When the door slid open, everyone looked to see who it was as usual. It was a conditioned reflex.

In came the new transfer student. Although her hair was down, she had one side of her bangs put up with a flower-decorated hair clip.

_How girly. What does she think she is, some samurai-age princess?_

"Hyuga-san, you put your bangs up with a hair clip? How cute!"

"Yeah, it looks really good on you!"

_She's already trying to make an impression on the class. _I scoffed._ Looks like she's got everything figured out here._

* * *

During Gym period, the princess came out of the girl's locker room with her hair up in a ponytail this time. About everyone directed their attention towards her.

Not that I wanted to, but I just happened to overhear the conversation between the guys in my class.

"Check out the Hyuga girl."

"She's pretty cute."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Who'd thought that she'd have such a nice body underneath that sailor fuku?"

"Wanna guess her measurements?"

"With that rack, I bet you she's somewhere between a C and a D."

They all laughed.

I turned my head to look back at her and examine the so-called 'nice figure.'

She certainly wasn't lacking curves anywhere. From the top to bottom, she was slender, but with a larger bust than most girls in the class. Her waist and hips were well-proportioned along with the rest of her body. She had smooth-looking snow-white skin, known as the Japanese women ideal complexion.

_No flaws in her body that's for sure._

* * *

When Anko-sensei arrived, she made everyone run twenty laps around the track field.

The Hyuga girl ran in front of me, though she didn't realize it herself. I was a few feet behind her with a clear view of her back area. Her gym shorts rode up her legs, revealing the creamy-white thighs that lay under there. I heard a few guys behind me snicker. One of them called out to her.

"Hey sweetie, wanna come over to my house sometime today? My parents aren't gonna be home anytime soon you know!"

"After that, you can come over to my house!"

"Mine too!"

The loud shrill of a whistle was heard.

"You four over there! Stop hitting on the transfer student or I'll make you run fifty laps!" Anko-sensei called to them.

_Idiots._

I turned to look back at the Hyuga.

Her face was a horrible red color.

_Oh, looks like she's embarrassed. _

That's what you get for attracting attention.

* * *

Once our twenty laps were finished, sensei assigned us in groups of five for basketball.

I got stuck with two guys and one girl who looked overweight.

The Hyuga girl was the last to be called to our group. She came forward timidly glancing at us and casting her eyes downward, shy.

I rolled my eyes. It was obvious from the way she acted that she was an A-type.

While we took turns shooting, she made a basket and handed the ball to me, not meeting my eyes.

"H-Here..."

_She's probably mad from when I ignored her yesterday_. "If you don't look at the person while talking to them, it's considered rude isn't it?"

For a spilt second, she looked like she was about to cry. She bit the bottom of her lip and said nothing.

Shrugging, I took the ball from her and made my shot, tossing it to the next person behind me.

Fifteen minutes later, sensei blew the whistle and had two groups play a game against each other. Our team was paired up with the four guys from earlier along with a red-haired boy who looked as though he had no interest in playing whatsoever.

The guy who looked somewhat like the leader of the group walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder whispering "Lucky you, huh? Did you get to see anything nice while she jumped?"

When he said 'she' I was guessing that he was referring to the Hyuga girl.

I roughly pulled his hand away from me. "Fuck off asshole."

He sneered. "Oops, I forgot that pretty boy here doesn't like to be touched."

Flipping him off, I walked away and threw the ball to him. "You guys can start. Ladies first, right?"

I heard his friends burst into laughter. Knowing his type, he was probably the kind that didn't like to have his pride shattered, which I had just done to him.

Once the game started, he charged at me, obviously still upset.

_What is he, a girl? _

I moved to the side, ducked and stole the ball from him.

He shouted angry curses at me. Three of his friends chased after me.

I _did_ say ladies first, but it doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you either.

One of my teammates signaled for me to pass the ball to them. He waved his arms around wildly, as if I couldn't see him.

_I'm not blind you idiot._

I passed him the ball, hoping that maybe the guys would go after him for a change. I was wrong about that however. With the ball in hand for only a few seconds, he suddenly passed it to the Hyuga girl like it was a hot potato or something.

At that very moment, the four guys sent looks to one another, a grin on their face. The red-haired kid sat on the side, dead asleep.

_So much for being active_.

I cracked my neck and watched with interest as they chased and surrounded her from all four sides. From the look on her face and actions, she was oblivious about it.

I was out of hearing distance, but from what I saw they were being very _playful_.

One of them ran forward and tripped her from behind while the other guy came over to make it look like he had caught her. His hands however were firmly around her breasts. He gave them a squeeze, causing her to jump in surprise. The Hyuga's face became crimson-red.

She moved away from them, her face showing signs of extreme discomfort. They followed her, enjoying the reaction she gave them.

She looked around for help, but when her eyes met mine, she immediately turned away.

Hesitantly, she lifted her arms, ready to make a shot when another one of the guys came from behind her and slipped his hands underneath her shirt.

The Hyuga looked like she was about to scream, but covered her mouth. She fell to her knees, and wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

_Oh, so she doesn't want attention after all?_

I sighed. It was annoying to watch now. Walking over, I pulled her by the arm and lifted her up. She stood, her legs wobbly.

"Quit harassing my teammate."

"We weren't harassing her," said the leader. He brushed back his light brown hair. "We were just trying to talk, but she ignored us."

"I'll believe you the day you prove Jiraiya-sensei is a woman." I pulled at her once again to follow me. "C'mon let's go. We'll just tell sensei the ladies team over there won, right _miss_?"

The leader shook his fist at me angrily. "My name's _Gin_ you asshole!"

Walking away, I waved my hand at him, not looking back. "Yeah, sure it is."

* * *

I watched as she splashed water onto face. I handed her the towel. Bent over the fountain, she looked up at me, her wet hair clinging to the side of her face.

"Are you gonna take it or not? I don't have all day you know."

She nodded her head and took the white towel from my hand, drying her face with it.

As soon as she was finishing up, I decided that I wasn't needed anymore. I turned on my heel and was about to walk away when she suddenly grabbed on to the sleeve of my shirt.

I paused, deciding on whether or not I should have just pulled myself away from her. In the end, I stayed put.

"What?"

"A-Ano...wh-what's your n-name?"

"I have no obligation to answer you now do I?"

"..."

"Why do you want to know?"

"B-Because..."

"Because what? If you think I saved you back there out of kindness, then you're wrong. I only stopped them because it was annoying to watch, also I would've gotten in trouble if sensei saw what they were doing to you."

She said nothing again.

"You understand now, right? I'm not the nice guy you think I am. Besides, I've never liked you since yesterday. What makes you think today is any different?"

I pulled away from her hold. "If possible, I'd like it if you stayed away from me in the future."

I only took a few steps before she shouted at me in what could be deemed her loudest voice.

"M-My name is H-Hyuga Hinata! P-Please remember it!"

It was decided then.

Now I _really_ didn't like her.


	2. Binding the Wings

**Chapter 2: Binding the Wings**

During that week, despite what I had said to her, she followed me around endlessly.

"Sensei, I'd like a switch in group members."

Iruka-sensei rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Is there a reason for this Sasuke?" he asked.

I thought about what I should say. If I told him it was because I didn't want to be in the same group with the Hyuga, he would've flat out refused. If I told him I wanted to try working in another group, he wouldn't have bought that and sent me back to my area of the kitchen.

_Either way, it looks like I don't have a choice. _

I sighed inwardly. _Damn. _"Actually, on second thought, never mind."

I went back to my group only to find Naruto standing at the stove. He stirred the soup and slowly lifted the ladle to his lips.

"Ow!" he cried, sticking out his tongue. "Ish hot, ish hot!"

The Hyuga girl ran over to the fridge and pulled out an ice tray. She broke out the cubes and wrapped them up in a cloth.

"U-Uzumaki-kun, p-put this in your mouth!" she said quickly handing it to him. He took it from her and did so as instructed. After a few minutes, the blond let out a sigh of relief.

"God, I thought my tongue was gonna burn off!" Turning to her, he said "Thanks Hinata," and smiled.

She blushed. "I-It's nothing."

Turning to me, Naruto began to complain about how I hadn't helped the group prepare anything.

_Here he goes again._

I plugged my ears and walked away.

* * *

"Uchiha-san, w-wait please!"

The Hyuga came running down the hall towards me. In her arms, she carried a boxed lunch.

"W-Where are you going t-to eat lunch at?" she asked.

"None of your business."

"H-Huh?"

Ignoring her, I walked faster in hopes of getting away. Just her being near me was annoying itself.

Unexpectedly, she picked up after my pace and followed me.

_What the-? _

We were like that the whole lunch period until the bell rang. The both of us slumped to the ground.

I took in a deep breath and told myself to calm down. There was no point in creating a scene. Besides, I'd have rather vent my anger out on her.

"Great, because of _you_, I missed lunch."

Her eyes widened at this and she began bowing several times. She only stopped when her head hit the floor.

"O-Ow..."

"Idiot."

I stood up, turned on my heel and walked away.

* * *

"Fifty laps around the tennis courts!" sensei yelled, blowing on her whistle.

_She's still making us run when it's this hot? _

I jogged, making sure to stay behind Naruto. If I ran ahead or beside him, I'd either way hear the blonde's ridiculous shouting and curses.

_And how annoying __**that**__ would be._

Just then, I felt it, the presence of another behind me.

_Please don't let it be who I think it is._

"U-Uchiha-san!"

_Damn it._

She ran beside me now, but not directly meeting my eyes. Her face was beet red.

"What _now_?"

"U-Um, I was wondering if y-you would l-like to b-be m-m-my partner in t-tennis," she stammered.

"Why me?

She looked surprised at this, as if what I said had been unexpected.

Sighing, I held my hand up to keep her from saying anything else. With her personality when it came to thinking about things, I was pretty sure it'd take her forever to come up with an answer.

"Forget I asked. I'll be your partner."

Her face lit up at this. "R-Really?"

I grimaced at her expression. Excited and hopeful, I hated that look.

"Yeah, so just shut up and keep running."

* * *

Tennis pairings came up next. As promised, I went with the Hyuga. There were protests from everyone about us, but I ignored them, signaling her to do so as well.

She gave a slow reaction at first, but seemed to catch on a few minutes later, following me to the courts.

I tossed her the racket, which she caught clumsily, holding onto it for life with her arms.

"Stop fooling around. You wanted me to be you partner didn't you?"

She nodded her head vigorously and apologized.

"Then hurry up and get on your side of the court."

"Y-Yes!"

We began the game with her serving first. She had power; it's just that her accuracy was off by a huge scale. The ball shot up right over the fence and what looked like, out of school grounds.

I turned to her, gripping tightly onto the handle of my racket. I most likely would've broken it by now if it weren't for the fact that Anko was in charge of gym classes for the week.

"Where the hell are you aiming you stupid girl?!?!?!"

She let out a frightened squeak. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _really _sorry!"

There had never once been a time when I had wanted to strangle a girl as badly as I did right now.

"Never mind. I'll serve this time. Just try to _actually_ hit it back to me."

She nodded her head once again.

_I wonder if I can hit her with the ball..._

She received my serve and smoothly returned it, surprisingly. We continued hitting it back and fourth for about an hour until she slumped to the ground, sweat running down her face.

"Hey, why the hell are you on the ground? Stand up!"

_You're the one that wanted me as a partner, so you'd better play. _

She said nothing. I watched as she fell to the side.

* * *

"Heatstroke?"

The nurse nodded her head. "Yes, due to the exposure of the sun, it seems she collapsed from a fever. I wouldn't blame her though. The temperature went up by twenty degrees this afternoon."

"Is that so..." _This is the first time I've ever seen anyone faint. It's kinda...weird._

"Ah, by the way Uchiha-kun, do you think you could stay here with her for a while? I have to go to a meeting right now with the other teachers."

_I don't want to..._ "Sure."

"Thank you so much," she smiled. "You're a lifesaver."

_Not really._

Once she left, I grabbed a chair and sat down beside her.

She slept peacefully, as if without a care in the world.

"What an idiot..." _Someone could just come in here and rape you without you even knowing it._

I brushed aside the hair that clung to her face, my hand coming in contact with her cheek.

_I knew that girls were soft, but this seems a bit...different than I'd imagined._

Her chest rose and fell, her breathing soft and in rhythm. She moved around a bit and turned on her side, facing me. Like silk, her hair spilled over her shoulder, giving off a beautiful sheen. She smiled, as if dreaming about something pleasant.

My heart wrenched at the sight.

I hated that expression.

It felt like I was being mocked.

Slowly, I reached out, my hands inches away from her slender and pale neck.

Something stirred inside me, deep inside my body where no one could see it.

It was such an ugly feeling; the thought of knowing that it was inside me was sickening.

Before my hands could grab hold, her eyes fluttered open, revealing a pale, lavender color. Looking at her up-close like this, I could see that she had gentle eyes.

"Uchiha...san?" her voice came out squeaky, her cheeks flushed pink.

I hesitated to answer her; unsure of what my own voice would come out. "...Yeah?"

"What...are you doing?"

Her eyes.

"Nothing, you were sweating a bit so I was gonna help you wipe it off."

They're beautiful.

Her face lit up at this and she smiled at me, timidly.

"Um...th-thank you."

I hate them so much.

"No problem. You're not too smart though. If you know you can't handle the sun, then you might as well skip gym period, especially if it's a princess like you."

When you-

"I-It's nothing like that, I just didn't g-get enough sleep last night," she stammered, her face becoming even redder.

I sighed. It was obvious enough how she felt.

Purposely, I leaned down next to her, our faces close to one another. She met my eyes, a nervous look on her face.

"Hey, you like me...don't you?"

She turned her head away, avoiding my gaze. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about."

I held her by the chin and turned her head back to facing me. She looked completely embarrassed; enough that even her body trembled.

"Oh really?"

Sliding my arms around her neck, I leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Then...why is it...that I can hear your heartbeat?"

She froze at this.

"Am I right?"

-look at me like that

"U-Um..."

"Do you want to go out with me?"

-with those eyes of yours

She said nothing, as if in shock at the sudden proposal.

"Well? What do you say?"

-it makes me

Pulling away from her, I looked into her face for an answer.

She nodded her head eagerly, her eyes brimming with tears.

-want to break you.

* * *

**A/N: To those of you who have read this story, it must seem pretty weird, right? This will probably be one of my darkest fics filled with angst, hate, jealousy, ect, the usual teenage drama. I've never written something like this and I'd like to see how far I can go with the plot. I guess you could say it's a challenge for myself. Well, enough about that, lets move onto Sasuke and Hinata's relationship in here that's just started. I know most people are thinking "What? she likes him already?" but if you think about it, if you were to transfer into a new school and with just one random act of kindness from another, how would you feel? It could even be the smallest thing, but make you feel happy. Hinata's that way. Be nice to her once, and she'll become attached. As for Sasuke, you can pretty much guess what he's going to do in the story.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!**


	3. Confinement

**Chapter 3: Confinement**

"Oi, hurry up and get your things or I'll leave without you!"

She stood in the middle of the classroom at her desk, slipping notebooks into her schoolbag.

The expression on her face gave away that she was surprised. "W-We're going home t-_together_?" she asked, pointing to herself as if not believing it.

"What are you, deaf? If you don't want to then-"

"N-No, I-I-I do!"

"Then hurry."

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

The walk was silent. It was decided that I'd take her home first.

Two weeks had passed by since I asked her out.

"U-Um Uchiha-san?"

"What?"

She glanced at me shyly and held her gaze ahead. "I-Is there anything you l-like to eat?"

"Huh?"

"I-I mean certain kinds of f-food," she said as if trying to explain it to me. "I c-can make you a b-bento if you'd like."

"No thanks, I prefer the schools lunches."

She looked as though she had been shot down. Recovering from the shock, she stumbled over her own two feet while walking and fell flat on her face.

I stopped and hesitated on whether or not I should help her. To be honest, she looked really pathetic at the moment.

_Maybe I should help her_...

She stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, her body trembling. I bent down to examine her.

"Hey, you okay? You're not having a seizure are you?"

_Cause if you were, I'll be the one in trouble._

I was about to reach out to her when she lifted her head up and smiled at me weakly.

She had a bloody nose and the sides of her face were slightly scratched and bleeding.

"I-I'm fine," she winced, struggling to get up. Turning on her side, I saw that she had scraped her knee, which had blood running down the side of her leg.

"Can you stand?"

The Hyuga looked down for a moment. "I-I'll try." In the end, there had been no point in me asking her.

"You sprained your ankle, didn't you?"

She slowly nodded her head, her face flushing red with embarrassment as she tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place then?"

Silent, she answered "B-Because you're always so busy with club activities, I was r-really happy when you said we'd w-walk home together and I-I didn't want to trouble you anymore since you're probably t-tired from soccer practice..."

"Have you ever thought of the fact that I might be troubled about this already?"

She covered her face with her hands and apologized. "I-I'm so sorry." I could tell she was about to cry.

Sighing, I scooted over and indicated for her to get on my back.

She stared at me confused.

"Get on." My patience was wearing thin.

"B-But I might be too h-heavy for you and-"

"I don't usually let a girl ride on my back, so will you get on already?"

This damn girl was frustrating, to the point that I wanted to smack her over the head.

Reluctantly, she climbed on and locked her arms around my neck. I hoisted her up and wrapped my arms underneath her legs.

They'd always said that looks can be deceiving and I guess this is what they meant by it.

Though the Hyuga had the body all girls most her age would want, she wasn't heavy in any way at all. Rather, she was...pretty light. I had no problem carrying both our bags either.

_What the hell is with this girl? There's no way she can be so light and look like that. _

I shook my head and decided to dismiss the thought. There was no point in racking my brain any further than it already was.

We walked in silence.

She clung tightly to me, her breasts pressing up against my back. They were fairly large, round and soft. Not like those sagging ones that older women had.

_Not bad._ "How was the food over there in America? It must've been good for your body to be this healthy."

The girl was smarter then she looked. Having caught onto my meaning, her face flushed red as she moved herself away from me, her chest no longer coming into contact with my back.

_Damn._

It wasn't that I was desperate to cop a feel or anything. In fact, I could've gone out and gotten any girl I wanted, preferably a real woman with the whole package. But for some reason, the feeling of her body was actually...nice.

I didn't realize that I had been sulking till I reached my house, quickly snapping myself out of it. Was I crazy or what? I didn't even _like_ the girl.

_I'm a guy though so whether I like them or not has nothing to do with it._ I didn't need emotions or feelings of any kind to have sex.

"A-Ano, Uchiha-san, where exactly...are we?"

Her voice broke me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean where are we? My house of course."

The compound was basically a normal-sized house, maybe larger but whatever since I wasn't really interested in the size of one's home. My mother had planted several types of plants in the front yard and back. She cultivated different types of flowers as well which she kept in the greenhouse she'd had built especially for herself. She was a working woman so I rarely saw her at home unless it was a weekend or a holiday.

I pressed the button to the intercom, waiting for someone to answer. A static sound was heard and the voice of a woman came on.

"_Yes_?" she asked. "_Who is this_?"

"It's me, open the gate, _now_." Once I heard the buzzing noise, I pulled open the heavy metal doors which served as our security system as well as the alarms that were set inside our yard and out.

I walked on the pathway to my front doorstep only to be greeted by the new maid for the week.

She held open the door and stepped aside to let me in, bowing.

"Welcome home, _Goshujin-sama_."

I ignored her and kicked off my shoes, pulling off the Hyuga's as well.

"Have my dinner ready by nine and bring it up to me."

"Is there anything specific you would like to eat?"

"As long as it doesn't taste like crap."

With the Hyuga still on my back, I climbed the stairs to my room, closing the door shut. I walked over and set her down on my bed.

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and she looked nervous.

I scoffed. "You can relax, I'm not going to do anything to you, but...if you want me to-"

She waved her hands at me and vigorously shook her head. "N-No thank you!"

I dropped down into the office chair at my study, loosening my necktie and unbuttoning my shirt.

The Hyuga's face became pale. "W-What are you doing?"

I eyed her, finding it hard to believe how cautious this girl was being with her usually ditzy personality.

"What do you _think_? Don't I have the right to change my clothes in my own home?"

Blushing, she covered her face with one hand staring at me apologetically. "Sorry..."

I was about to take off my shirt, but paused and looked at her. "Do you have a problem with me taking my shirt off too?"

She said nothing and looked away, red-faced.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a clean white towel, throwing it at the girl.

"Before I treat your wounds for you, go take a bath or something."

"U-Um-"

"It's over there," I pointed. Each bedroom in the house had its own bathroom with a shower and a tub, so to have my own was pretty convenient. For a lot of reasons.

Standing up, she slowly walked over to the bathroom door and stood there for a moment, her hand on the knob.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Um th...thank you," she said which almost sounded like a whisper.

I pretended as though I didn't hear her and turned away to pull out the notes from my bag from today's class lesson.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Hyuga came out with an over-sized white t-shirt on. Despite that it was long enough to cover her lower half, she didn't seem satisfied and pulled the front down, stretching it.

I sat up against the wall on my bed, having just finished reading. Closing the book, I set it down and took in the girl before me.

Freshly showered, her skin gave off a healthy glow and her silk-like hair shone by the light overhead. Her shoulders and collarbone were visible, two of my favorite female parts, especially the collarbone.

"A-Ano..."

"I had the maid take your clothes while you were in the shower. They should be washing right now."

"Th-they'll be done soon though, right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"W-Why? Well that's because I have to go home and-"

"Stay here for tonight," I replied, cutting her off from saying anything further.

She gaped at me. "W-W-_What_?"

"You heard me. Stay. Here."

"B-But-!"

"It's already this late and you still insist on going back? Don't be stupid. I'm tired so there's no way in hell I'm going to escort you when you already have a place to stay at for the night. That _place_ being mine."

The Hyuga hung her head in defeat. "Then...w-where do I sleep at?"

"With me of course."

Her face turned two shades redder than it did earlier.

"Is something wrong with that? You're my girlfriend aren't you?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself from saying anything else.

She knew well who controlled the flow here. ME.

I patted the large empty space beside me. "Get over here."

Slowly, she walked over, taking short steps. The girl really knew how to get on my nerves.

As soon as she reached the bed, I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down beside me, bending down so that our faces were close.

She gulped. I could hear her heart pounding. It was that loud.

Lavender eyes stared up at me, a mixture of fright, confusion and longing. Her hair still slightly damp clung to the sides of her face. Soft pink lips trembled, parted open temptingly.

I felt my heart skip a beat at that moment.

My plan was to tease her, make her want me. It hadn't gone the way I'd wanted it to though.

_What the hell was that just now?_

I pulled away from her. A look of relief came over her face.

"You don't have to look so happy about it," I muttered more to myself than her.

"Hm? Did you say something?" she asked, staring at me innocently.

"Nothing," I grunted. "By the way, are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Good, cause I had my dinner while you were in the bathroom."

After treating her wounds and applying the bandages, I slipped out of my shirt, tossed it onto the floor and lay down, pulling the covers up to my shoulders. "Go to sleep."

The Hyuga lay down as well.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry for everything that h-happened earlier, you were right. I wasn't being v-very gracious towards you."

"..."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Throughout the whole night we slept with our backs facing each other.

Though we didn't touch, I could still feel the warmth from her body.

It felt...nice.

* * *

**A/N: OMG it's chapter 3! Let's see how far I can go with this story without having a writer's block. Hmm, too cheesy or what? But then again my stories always turn out cheesy. Oh yea, and for those of you who have read _She's Mine._ I have the chapter, but I'm still waiting for my beta-reader to reply. It's also the last chapter of the story. LOL. Bet no one expected THAT, huh? Seriously though, i'm not kidding.**

**Any-wayz, I'd like to thank everyone who reads and reviews my stories. Short ones make me smile, long ones make me feel loved. SO MAKE ME FEEL LOVED PEOPLE! Haha, just kiddin. I'm happy enough that any of you even read it in the first place.**

**FANART ALERT!!! ShikaruTo drew me a fanart for _The Princess and the Prince _on deviantart. It's oh-so-cute! Please be sure to check it out! Also, I drew a little sneak peak myself on DA. Just click on my homepage link on the profile page to get to the site quicker. **


	4. Discipline

**Chapter 4: Discipline**

_What the hell...is exactly so great about that stupid girl?_

Was it her innocent and ditzy personality that made guys stare after her every single day? Or could it be that she gives off pheromones without even knowing it?

"But then again...maybe it's just her body."

It's been about a whole month since the both of us have been dating. Of course, no one in the school knows about it yet because I don't want them to. It'd just cause a commotion.

_Well, if they find out, they find out. What can I do?_

I caught a bunch of guys in the hallway gawking at her.

"Whoa, it's Hinata-chan! W-What should I do? I feel like my heart's gonna rip right out of my chest!"

"Have you ever seen the girl's face up close? Her eyes are huge!"

"She looks just like a cute and small animal; it makes me wanna protect her."

"Can you imagine that innocent face twisting up in pleasure?"

That last line made me turn and glare at them. They ran like the sorry asses they were.

_Hmph! Serves them right_...

As for why I was so angry this morning, I wasn't sure why myself.

* * *

_**Two hours ago:**_

The next day, I woke up to the Hyuga sleeping beside me. She snored softly in her sleep, unaware that I was staring at her.

I sat up, rubbing the side of my head. Besides my mother, she was the first girl that I'd slept with throughout the whole night. After having done _that _with other girls, I'd send them home right away. I hated girls with a clingy personality.

_Something must be wrong with me. I don't even like the idiot, plus she's clingy in her own way, but_..._I don't dislike it._

One glance at my alarm clock told me that we'd soon have to get ready for school. I contemplated on the thought on whether or not I should wake her up. If she was late because she couldn't get up, that was her own fault, but there was also the fact that I made her spend the night without calling home.

_And missing school on top of that, she'd get into a lot of trouble_.

Most people called me a jerk and yeah, that was pretty much true, but that didn't mean I didn't have a conscience of my own.

I put my hand on her shoulder and shook her. "Hey, wake up." She didn't stir, but instead pushed my hand away.

"Five more minutes Hanabi..."she mumbled.

_This girl_...

I leaned down near her ear and whispered. "_If you don't wake up, I'll __**rape **__you_."

Her eyes flew open at this. She immediately sat up and pulled the covers to her chest.

"You-You said you w-wouldn't do anything!"

Angry, I kicked her off the bed. Her arms flailed in the air as she fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Owww..."

"And I wasn't lying either. You're body alone isn't enough to get me excited much less satisfy me."

Her cheeks grew red.

"Stop blushing and get ready. You leave first."

* * *

_Don't you have anything else better to do than stare at her all day?!_

Was what I wanted to say, but I was in class and I would've hated to be the center of attention.

I watched as she sat there happily in the center of the room, writing down in her blue-spiral mini-notebook, a carefree smile on her face.

_She's been writing in that thing ever since she came here._ Not that I cared or anything, it was just too noticeable or...at least _she_ was. For god's sake, even the teachers were making a pass at her, including the teacher I had right now.

He was known for being popular with the second year girls. Good-looking, gentle and kind, he was overall the nice-guy type.

Turning away from the chalkboard, his eyes focused on her and as usual, she was unaware of it.

"Hyuga, would you come up and translate this sentence into kanji?" he asked, giving her his a hundred percent flash of a smile. About every girl in the class was swooned by his charm.

_The guy's a faker, they're idiots if they can't even tell that much._

Hinata fidgeted nervously in her seat and stood up, her cheeks pink.

"H-Hai."

It really pissed me off whenever she blushed like that. The worst case would be when it happened around another guy.

_Stupid girl, she was lying when she said she liked me._ I mentally slapped myself after realizing what I had thought.

_It can't be...there's no way I'm-_

Calmly, I reminded myself why I was going out with her in the first place. And it certainly wasn't out of affection either.

Looking back at the girl, a feeling of disgust came over me, memories of a certain person I hated resurfacing.

That's right; I had to keep sight of my goal.

I wasn't in denial about the fact that I was a rather sadistic person. That smiling face, just the thought of being able to see it crumble ran a jolt of excitement through my body. Honestly though, she looked so stupid right now that it made me want to smack her. Watch the side of her cheek burn red with a stinging pain, her large eyes welling with fresh tears.

Just the thought-just the thought made me want to get up from my seat and do it right now.

* * *

After English, Gym period was next.

I pulled open my locker to pull out my uniform and instead held only a pair of black shorts.

"Where the hell's my shirt?"

I turned my head from left to right, staring down the guys to give it up or else they'd get a beating.

Everyone turned away nonchalantly as if they hadn't noticed.

I scoffed. "What are you guys, a bunch of girls? If you want, we can take it outside right now like real men, but if you're angry just because _you_ can't get laid, don't take it out on me."

They remained silent. If looks could kill, I would've been dead from all the glares. Laughing to myself, I removed my shirt and changed into my shorts.

* * *

With Anko as the teacher, I knew she wouldn't have me let me off so easily.

"Uchiha! Where's your _shirt_?" she cried, a look of shock on her face. That was new.

I scratched the back of my head. "Someone stole it."

"Do you know who?"

I shook my head. "It's fine. It feels better without a shirt anyways."

She stared at me for a bit and shook her head, coughing. "I-Is that so? Fine then, I'll let you off for now, but you'd better have a new shirt by tomorrow."

"Hai."

* * *

Like I said earlier, if looks could kill, I would've been raped instead with the vibes I'd been getting from all the girls.

"Look at Sasuke-kun; doesn't he have a great figure?"

"I know. Not too skinny, muscle-but not a lot, tall and thin with a wide back."

"He's _too_ sexy. I'm gonna have an orgasm just from looking at him."

As much as they tried to keep their voices down, I could still hear their squealing from behind.

_I wish they'd shut up._

Today was a free gym period which meant we were allowed to do whatever we wanted as long as it was active.

I walked over to the cart beside the boy's locker room to take out a basketball. Inside, I could hear the familiar voices of a few of my classmates.

"Damn that Uchiha, he's not even embarrassed!"

"It's more like the guy doesn't even care. The girls are all over him even more now."

"I should've taken his shorts instead-ow!"

"That's what you were _supposed _to do! Dumbass!"

_Oh? So they're the culprits?_

It was hard to suppress my laughter, but I walked away before they could see me.

They were really pathetic.

* * *

Gym was over so my next class was Science.

I'd left early to get to the classroom and get some rest first, something I always did. When I got there, I saw a scene I never expected to witness so soon.

The halls were empty and most people were still in their other classes, but right now, in the one classroom I went to everyday, my girlfriend sat at her desk with our English teacher standing over her, their faces close to one another. Even if it was far away, from where I stood, I could see the frightened look in her eyes, her hand trembling as she tried desperately to hold onto the pencil.

_This guy made his move faster than I expected._

I caught myself staring at her once again. If she saw me, she definitely would've sent 'help me' signals. The question was should I help her or not? To think that this not only happened to her on her first day of school, but a second time as well? But then again, I loved that troubled look on her face.

She needed some punishment anyways. No one told her to follow him alone to an empty classroom.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV: **_

I could feel it. He was so close.

His hot breath on the back of my neck, ear, and face, it was...disgusting.

Enough to make we want to vomit.

"Hyuga, do you understand this character right here?" he asked, pointing out the kanji with his long and slender finger, tracing the lines of it.

"H-Hai," I answered, my forehead beaded with sweat. I wiped at it with the back of my hand, hoping that he would get the hint that I didn't want him standing so close to me. It was enough that his hand overlapped my own. I didn't dare say anything though, especially to a teacher. If I caused anymore trouble in school, father would...

_Father would be really disappointed in me._

"Then...do you understand what _this_ character translates into?" he asked, bringing himself even closer to me.

I looked away, not wanting to see his face.

"Well?"

"It means..."

"What is it?"

"...to make."

"Correct, but do you know there are other terms for the word 'make'?" he asked, trailing his fingertips along the nape of my neck.

I gulped.

"Another way to use the word '_make_' would be to '_Make love',_" he whispered.

I immediately stood up, causing my chair to scrape loudly against the floor. As if answering to my movement, Sensei pushed me down, my head hitting the top of the desk.

"That's very rude of you Hyuga, to try and leave without letting a person finish what they have to say." The tone of his voice held disapproval.

"S-Sensei-!"

He put a hand over my mouth, indicating for me to be quiet.

"We can't have you causing a commotion, now can we?" I turned my head around to see him loosen the tie underneath his collar and slip it around my wrists, binding them together.

I jerked my head away from his hand. "S-Stop it! If y-you go any further, I-I'll scream for help!" Struggling did no good since he had me pinned down.

"What are you talking about? Do you think I'd be so stupid as to let someone actually see us? The principal had the schedule changed for today because of a faculty meeting. Luckily, I'm the school monitor, so everyone should be in study hall right now."

_This guy-he tricked me?_

"I know exactly what you're thinking. The only thing I find surprising is how willingly you came knowing the consequences."

"B-But that's only because y-you said Uchiha-san asked me to w-wait for him here!"

"And you believed it? The kid hardly associates with anyone other than Naruto; in fact, I can tell he doesn't even _like_ me. Ahh, but then again, it's your naiveté and innocent face that make you so cute. I'd taken a liking to you from the day you transferred here."

"Th-This is wrong! Why are you doing this?"

"Why you ask? The answer to that is simple."

He slid his hand underneath my skirt and rubbed the side of my inner thigh, touching down _there_ as well.

"It's because I _feel_ like it."

"S-Stop it! Stop t-touching me!" I tried kicking at him, but he caught my leg.

"Why not? You'll eventually enjoy it anyways," he said, bending down to lick the side of my face.

I wanted to hit him so badly right there and then.

Tears sprang to my eyes at how weak I was at the moment. There was a huge difference in strength, something I couldn't match up to.

Even if someone did come, the whole school would find out and then they'd contact my father.

I definitely didn't want that.

_I've already caused him enough trouble._

Closing my eyes, I decided it best to let him have his way and get this over with. He would be satisfied and no one would find out. Life would go on as it normally did but...

..._what about me?_

It was then that I heard the classroom door slide open and looked up to see Uchiha-san.

_Wh-What is he doing here?_

He quickly walked over and grabbed sensei by the front of his shirt.

"Y-You damn brat, what do you think you're-?"

"Kazuki-sensei," he smiled. "I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands OFF my girlfriend." He kneed sensei in the crotch, causing him to fall over in pain, his body curled up.

He turned to me and glared.

_Uh-oh, is he angry?_

Loosening the tie around my wrists, he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him, not stopping until we reached the shoe lockers which were downstairs. My legs were sore by this point.

Tired, I bent over to catch my breath. Uchiha-san instead lifted me back up and pushed me against the locker, slamming his hand beside my head. The sound was loud and it made me cringe.

"You _stupid_ girl! What the hell were you thinking? How could you get yourself mixed up with that pervert?!"

"N-No, I wasn't-"

"I don't care how dense you are, there's a limit to it! Anyone could see that look he gives you in class!"

"But I-It's not like I wanted him to-"

"Then why'd you follow him?"

I looked down, embarrassed at how foolish I was for believing him.

"Aren't you gonna give me your answer?"

"It's because he...told me that you asked me to wait for you there."

There was a long silence.

Finally, Uchiha-san pushed back his long bangs, chuckling.

"You...you really are an idiot," he laughed, shaking his head.

"I know I am."

Once he finished, Uchiha-san looked up and smiled. A jolt of fear ran through me. It didn't take a genius to figure out how fake that smile looked.

"Listen up, I'll only say this once and make it clear to you."

He traced the bottom of my lips with his thumb and slowly brought his hand up to hold the side of my face, gently caressing it.

Excitement and fear all at once filled my heart, with a sense of longing as well. Touching me like this, standing so close, and staring at me with those dark, beautiful and piercing eyes of his made me experience a sensation I'd never once ever felt in my life before.

Leaning over, he flicked his tongue lightly at my earlobe, holding the back of my head with his other hand.

"U-Uchiha-san..."

The pleasure of it all made me want to faint. It was nothing compared to what sensei did earlier which was revolting by the way.

The smallest gestures, touch, and sound of his voice had me completely entranced.

His voice low and husky, he whispered to me in English.

"_You belong to me_."


	5. Trust

**Chapter 5: Trust**

"Hey, you two! What do you think you're doing?"

We both turned to look from where the source of the voice had come from.

I took notice of the fact that the Hyuga's eyes widened in surprise, along with her face going red.

"Display of intimateness between the opposite sexes is not allowed on school grounds, during _or _after."

"P-P-President?!"

_President? _

"And to think you'd engage in such an act Hinata-san, I didn't think you were that kind of girl." The boy sighed wistfully, pushing up the glasses that slid down the ridge of his nose.

_Oh my-what a load of crap._

I pushed myself off of her and stood up straight, turning to face the president.

"You shouldn't blame her so unjustly. We were just talking, that's all."

"To the public eye, it wouldn't seem that way."

_This guy_..._is he trying to pick a fight with me? _"Is that so? Well then, I apologize for the misunderstanding we've given you."

"It's fine, as long as you understand."

_Asshole! _Turning to Hinata, I grabbed onto her necktie and jerked on it, causing her to fall forward only to lean on my chest.

"We'll continue this next time, _Hinata_."

She nodded her head vigorously, the blush on her face only worsening.

_Why the hell's she blushing?_ I turned to the president. _Is it because of him? She doesn't like him, does she?_

All sorts of questions and possibilities ran through my head. It took me awhile to figure out that I was doing it again.

_No Uchiha, you've already laid out the cards, the only part left is the game, and it's only starting from here on out. Just calm down and think rationally. _

Which is what I tried to do, only it didn't work.

_I gotta get out of here, and quick._

"You can walk yourself home, right? After all, I'm not obliged to stay by your side twenty-four seven."

She nodded meekly without saying anything.

I really didn't understand this girl. Earlier, she had no problem talking to me, but the minute this guy came, it was as if she'd lost her voice.

_Stupid bitch._

I mentally punched myself for thinking that way again.

I didn't understand. I hated the girl. I hated the way she looked at me with those eyes of hers, the way she smiled, everything.

Despite all that, it _really_ bothered me to see her get flustered over another guy.

With nothing else to say, I walked out of the school building and left the two of them there.

My head hurt like crazy.

"I think I need some aspirin..."

* * *

_**Hinata's POV:**_

_Is_..._Is he mad?_

I stared after Uchiha-san, only getting the view of his back until he disappeared behind the school gates.

It felt sad to think that he was angry with me, especially after he'd come to my rescue earlier.

_I really don't know what I'd do without him._

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Hearing his voice broke my train of thought and brought me back to reality.

"Ah! P-President..."

"Hinata-san, I've told you this many times already, but you don't have to be so formal with me when we're alone. Just my first name is enough."

"U-Um..."

"Go on, say it. It's not hard," he urged me, his voice gentle.

"S...Sasori...san..."

He smiled approvingly. "Good girl."

The blood started rushing to my face.

I'd met him on the third day after my transfer.

Sasori-san was good-looking. _Too_ good-looking was more like it. If I had to compare him to Uchiha-san, he'd probably be a bit higher on the scale. He was also much kinder compared to Uchiha-san who hit me whenever I did something wrong, or just for no reason at all.

_I really wish he wouldn't smile at me like that with his handsome face_. I didn't think my heart could take anymore of it.

"What's wrong Hinata-san? Are you not feeling well?"

I shook my head, not wanting to give him the wrong idea.

"N-No, I'm fine."

"You sure about that?"

"Um...yes." _Wait a minute, is it just me_..._or did his use of speech change?_

"Good to hear. Well then, if you have no other business concerning the school, I'd suggest you get home before it gets dark."

I quickly bobbed my head, and ran out.

* * *

"A-Ahhh...Goshujin-sama, I...I don't think...I can take much more of th-Ahhhh!!!"

I thrust into her harder this time, stirring my member inside against the hot and slippery feel of her lower region. The area was well-lubricated, which made it easier for the both of us.

She moaned louder with each thrust, fisting the bed-sheets within her hands that had turned her knuckles white. I grabbed onto her breasts, massaging them slowly which only seemed to arouse her even more, her voice rising with each breath.

"It's...the first time I've said this to anyone, but...you're _much_ better than those other maids." I leaned down to bite on her earlobe, lightly nibbling at it. She trembled, her grip on me even tighter.

It felt so damn good.

"My mother was right to hire you." Another thrust made her moan of ecstasy seem like a scream. Her back arched in pleasure for a few seconds before she slowly dropped down onto the bed, panting. Sweat beaded the nape of her neck, her long brown hair fanned out on the pillows.

"So...So good," she breathed, her eyes glazed from the after-lust. It was like she was a whole different person. Funny what sex could do to people.

I couldn't resist the smirk that came to my face.

"Your first time and you already like it from behind?" I pulled myself out, a bit of blood on me while most of it came from her.

The scent was sharp and metallic, hitting my tongue.

I wouldn't call it disgusting; rather...I found it fascinating. That ruby-dark redness against the white of the skin, it was pure beauty. An empty canvas splattered with red paint, bright-yet unnerving to the eye.

The very sight of it made my heart race.

"What a slut."

* * *

The next day, I'd found Hinata in the area of the shoe-lockers, talking with the president. A smile graced her delicate doll-like face, her cheeks red.

_That stupid girl_...You'd think she'd gotten my hint yesterday. I mean, it was pretty obvious that I didn't like him, so why was she still talking to him?

I was grateful to the noise and chatter around us, that way they wouldn't be able to hear. Classes would start in another five minutes.

I strode up to the pretty boy, standing between him and my so-called girlfriend.

She gasped. "U-Uchiha-san?"

A look of irritation crossed the red-head's face. "Do you need something, Uchiha Sasuke-_san_?"

_Don't worry, I don't like you either._

"I didn't think you knew my name."

"As student council president, I believe I'm obliged to. Besides, I've also heard that you're popular with the girls, only to coldly reject them. A bit harsh, wouldn't you say?"

"I would think I have the right to choose who I associate with."

He eyed me smugly. "Well, good for you then."

We glared at each other silently before he turned to Hinata and patted her shoulder.

"Well then, I'll see you after school tomorrow, Hinata-san."

The minute he turned to me, his eyes hardened.

"Sasuke-san," he nodded before calmly walking off.

Once he was gone, I turned to the Hyuga, who in turn looked startled.

"Do you like that guy?"

"W-Who? President?"

"Who else?" Man, the girl really knew how to piss me off.

She shook her head. "O-Of course not! I do like him, b-but not in _that_ way. I-I mean he is nice and v-very caring so-"

"Don't go."

She blinked twice and stared at me. "H-Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me?" I slammed her against the lockers.

"O-Ow! Uchiha-san, wh-what's wrong-?"

"It's _you_. Stay away from that guy, do whatever you have to do to avoid being alone with him."

"E-Eh?"

That confused look again? "Don't act stupid, do you want a repeat of what happened yesterday in the classroom?"

Her face flamed red. "P-President would never do s-something like that!"

I stared at her, hard. "And what makes you think that? Exactly how long have you known the guy? A couple of days? Two weeks?"

"N-No..."

"Then what makes you think you can trust him?"

Quiet, I listened for her answer. She raised her head and gave me what you could call, a glare.

"Because...I've known him about as long as I've known you," she muttered bitterly.

Something hit me just then.

The look in her eyes, the harsh sound of her voice, the way she clenched her fists tightly.

Was she-

_Is she mad?_

She pushed me away roughly and ran.

"What the-"_What was that all about?_

* * *

_That-That jerk! How dare he say something like that about Sasori-san? Sometimes-he can be-no-more like all the time-REALLY rude!_

School was finished for today and I still didn't join any clubs yet, so the only place left for me to go was home.

Throughout all my classes, the conversation from that morning would repeat itself in my head endlessly.

_It's impossible; Sasori-san isn't the kind of person to do something like that! He's not like sensei. I'm sure of that._

It soon took me a while to figure out that I had reached my house.

Depression immediately hit me in that instant.

"I really don't want to be here..."

Upon entering my home, I was greeted by a hard slap to the cheek.

* * *

"That stupid girl!"

I threw my cup against the wall, causing the glass to shatter into large and uneven shards.

The maid came from the side to retrieve the broken bits, placing them carefully on the tin tray.

"Kyoko, leave it." I'd finally taken the time to learn her name. The maid that is.

She looked up at me, her eyes lifeless like that of a doll.

I took a good look at her.

Her hair was dark as well as her eyes. She had fairly-light skin and a slender figure. Her bust size was around average, but it wasn't like she was flat. She in some ways resembled the Hyuga, but only in appearance.

"Stand," I told her.

She did so and rose slowly from her crouching position.

"Come here," I gestured to her.

She complied to this as well. It was expected of a maid that my mother hired. They practically listened to my every command.

"Undress."

Right now, the best thing to take my mind off that stupid Hyuga was sex. Well, at least for two hours.

_Forget it. She can get raped for all I care_.

* * *

In class, I listened to the teacher drone on and on about how important it was to set an early career and have it ready for your future. My eyes glanced around the room. Nobody else seemed to have much interest in listening either. It was that boring.

I glanced over at Uchiha-san, being careful for him to not see me.

He had lain his head down on his desk, his eyes closed in what looked like a peaceful sleep.

Seeing him like that made me wonder why he was tired.

_But-it's not like I care or anything. _

The bell rang, signaling that class was over. I quickly packed my things before getting up to leave.

On my way out the door, our eyes met for a split second. He stared at me hard, but with no emotion.

I reluctantly walked past him and turned away.

_I don't care what he says; I'm going to meet Sasori-san_.

* * *

Knocking on the door, I heard Sasori-san's voice on the other side.

"Enter."

I pushed it open and stepped in, only to see the red-head sitting at his desk. As soon as he looked up from his paperwork, the serious expression that had been on his face earlier slowly softened into a smile.

He gently clasped his hands together, resting his chin atop. "You came. I didn't think you would."

I hesitated in stepping in any further. Where were the other members? He'd never said anything about it just being the two of us.

My heart started to quicken. Uchiha-san was right. What if Sasori-san only viewed me the same way sensei had? What was I supposed to do then?

A playful smirk came across his handsome face.

"What's wrong?"

_No, Uchiha-san is wrong. Sasori-san isn't like that. I can't believe everything he says. It's best to use my own judgment rather than another's._

"Hinata-san?"

I gulped down the lump in my throat.

"H-Hai..."

Little did I know that this would only be the start of all my troubles.

Slowly, I closed the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did u guys think? Boring, confusing, weird? Cause if so, then it should be! Lol. Sorry if stuff doesn't make sense, but it will later. Expect a new character in the next chapter or two. BTW, how was the lemon/lime? For a young girl like me to be writing something like that, it was pretty intense in my opinion. But that's just me. **


	6. Deception

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for suddenly popping up out of nowhere. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd all thought I was dead. Lol. Well, I've got my internet back, which means I can update and work on new stories. I sincerely apologize towards those who have waited so long for this baka author to update. I was kind of confused while writing this chapter since I'd forgotten what it was that I'd been planning to do. So if anyone's confused, don't worry, I'm just as confused as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Deception**

_**Hinata's POV:**_

"What's wrong?"

I looked up at him from my cup of honey-sweetened tea, embarrassed that I hadn't been paying attention.

"I-I'm sorry, wh-what did you say?"

Sasori-san sighed, dropping his head forward in disappointment. I could feel the blood rushing instantly into my cheeks.

"I…I really am sorry, Sasori-san, I…I just…"

"Nervous?" The question was so sudden that I couldn't think but to answer yes. "About what?" he asked.

I wrung the hem of my skirt into my hands, closing and opening them within the grasp of my fists. "I…I apologize for my r-rude behavior."

"It's fine." He nodded at me to continue on. I took in a deep breath, hoping that the next words that would soon leave my mouth did not offend him. Though, I doubt they wouldn't have.

"It's just…I was warned to s-stay away f-from you."

He raised his eyebrows at this. "Oh? And I take it that that _boyfriend _of yours is the one who'd said such a thing?"

I didn't say anything since it was obvious that he already knew.

Sasori-san sighed once again and stood up, walking around the desk to stand beside me, his hand on my shoulder. An instant chill ran through by blood for a brief second, but when I looked up at him, he wore a gentle expression, his smile kind.

My heart skipped a beat for about a millisecond, the anxiety within my body gone, replaced by reassurance.

The gesture was simple, yet elegantly done as he reached up to remove his glasses, setting them aside on top of the desk. Brown eyes gazed at me with such intensity that I'd almost fallen out of my seat.

He helped me up, holding me by the arm gently, and his hand warm against my skin.

I looked up at him, unable to look away, or anywhere else. He was even more handsome up-close. In comparison to Uchiha-san, I couldn't tell who dazzled me more. They were both equal in the looks department.

"Sasori-san…"

There was a bit of hurt in his eyes, and for that, I immediately regretted the words I wished I could take back.

"Hinata-san, I…I would never intentionally do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable around me."

The blush crept right back up to my cheeks and I nodded, lowering my gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

Sasori-san was kind. I was right. Uchiha-san had been wrong after all.

* * *

Dark hair lay fanned out across the tangled bed sheets. Droplets of sweat shone beautifully against fair-colored skin. Breathless gasps escaped the lips I'd kissed so many times, her face flushed red from the after-excitement, her eyes slightly glazed over as though her soul had left her.

Reaching out, I trailed the tips of my fingers along her bare skin, amused. She shuddered with immediate pleasure, the color returning to her face.

As half-hearted as it was, I couldn't help but grin.

I'd always wondered what kind of expressions she would make if I were to do this to her.

* * *

The morning sun glared brightly into the vision of my eyes. I squinted against the sunlight, holding my hand up to block the glare.

Turning in bed, I took notice of the empty spot beside me.

She'd already left.

Sitting up, I searched for the clothes that I'd stripped myself of-and hers as well, from the following night. The room however was spotless, as though a vacuum had gone through it. I scratched the back of my head.

_She must've already put the clothes to wash_.

Yawning, I cracked the sides of my neck and stretched. It was seven-thirty, and I had about ten minutes to get ready for school.

"Talk about a pain-in-the-ass..." I muttered before shortly getting up.

* * *

At school, the day went by slowly as usual. Boys fought, girls giggled, teachers scolded. All of them were annoying. I hated this school and just about everyone in it.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

Especially the girls...

An annoying pink-haired girl came from behind and threw her arms around me, her hands exploring the front of my chest.

I frowned. Didn't she have anything else better to do than sexually harass me in broad daylight? With a firm grip on her hands, I pried her off of me. She pouted in disappointment, her glossy pink lips temptingly pushed out.

I caught the stares of several envious boys, some who were raging with jealousy as well. This girl was a walking pheromone-machine, her jade-green eyes capable of capturing any man within its' hypnotic gaze. I couldn't blame them for hating me though. She already had several of them wrapped around her finger.

She, along with Naruto, were both what you could call…my childhood friends. We'd been together since primary school up until now. It was quite ironic, really. While Naruto pined for Sakura, the girl in turn pined for me. I'd made it clear to her several times that I wasn't interested in starting a relationship with someone close enough to almost be considered my own sister. The girl however was as hardheaded as ever and refused to back down. I somehow had the feeling though that she _enjoyed_ annoying me, just as much as the blond idiot did.

"Sakura..." I sighed. "Could you please stop it with your openly display of intimacy?" _Not that I'm scared or anything, but I am getting a few death glares here. Talk about annoying.._

It was her turn this time to do the frowning. "How can you say that knowing how much I love you?" She put both hands on her hips. "Sasuke-kun, you're so cold, it would be great if you could lighten up for once, y'know?"

"Lightening up is the last thing I would _want _to do."

She puffed out her cheeks. I took that as a sign that I could now leave. Smoothly, I brushed past her, our shoulders bumping. Before I could achieve a ten foot distance from her however, she called out to me "Just so we're clear on this, I want to let you know that I'm not going to give up on you!"

I didn't turn around to look at her, but could already imagine the expression on her face.

"Tch, whatever." I continued walking towards the school in silence, my mind already wandering in the direction of a certain girl.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV:**_

It'd been three days since I last saw him.

Closing the shoe locker, I slipped my feet into the school slippers, tapping the heel twice to make sure they were in place.

I let out a sigh, a bit heartbroken at his absence.

Voices came from behind me, whispering, undecipherable words that I couldn't make out. Not that I was trying to eavesdrop or anything, but rather...the voices seemed to be directed at me.

I gulped down the lump in my throat, suddenly nervous at the thought of having two boys behind me. The rest of the area seemed empty. It felt as though we were the only ones there.

"Hey."

I jumped at the unfamiliar voice, too afraid to even turn around. My voice came out as more of a squeak. "Y-Y-Yes?"

"You're Hyuga Hinata, right?"

Calmly, I tried gathering my books into my arms, a routine I'd been all too familiar with ever since my transfer into the school. "Um...yes," I answered, much too eager to escape their stares. The plan however failed as I accidentally let the books slip from my grasp. I bent down to clumsily retrieve them all, my face burning red.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

In that moment, I immediately regretted dropping all of the books.

Both boys were now close behind me, one of their hands slipped underneath the back of my skirt, his fingers caressing the inside of my thighs. Fear erupted within me just then, along with a realization of what was going to happen next if I didn't do something to stop them.

Forcing me to stand, the same boy shoved me up against the lockers with force, his other friends' hands firmly gripping both of my breasts. I wanted to scream, but didn't dare to do it. "L-Let go!" I cried, hoping, yet at the same time afraid of someone finding us together in such a position. Both however had no intention of releasing me, it was clear from their breathing and touches.

"Hey man, it's just as I thought. This girl has awesome breasts!" His voice was lustful as he said the next words. "Wonder what it looks like down there..." His hands were large, rough, and felt incredibly gross. I could practically feel my face turn blue as he pushed himself closer up against me, his breath hot near my ear.

The other boy spoke this time, sliding his hand down the back of my underwear, his fingers groping my butt. I could feel him grinning from behind me.

"Not a bad ass either," he said, as though it were a comment. If I could, I would've loved to hit them both had I not been pinned against the lockers.

"You…You're…You're both horrible…" I whispered, tightly clenching my fists.

One of the boys scoffed. "Of all the guys, I can't believe you actually picked that bastard Uchiha."

The other boy snorted. "I thought you were an innocent and sweet girl at first, but maybe you're just a shallow bitch like the rest of his groupies."

I blinked in surprise at the word. "Sh-Shallow? I never-"

"Oh? But why wouldn't you be? With that face and body of his, you honestly can't tell me that you're not attracted to the guy."

My cheeks burned red at the mention of Uchiha-san. Part of what he said was true, and another part wasn't. It wasn't because of his looks that I'd chosen him. To be honest, it was because I-

"Hey! What the hell are you bastards doing to her?"

My eyes went up to catch the sight of a beautiful girl with pink hair, her jade-green eyes smoldering hot with intense anger.

In an instant, the two withdrew themselves from me, hands raised up as if admitting defeat.

"Ah, S-Sakura-chan, we were just-"his face was deathly white, dripping with sweat.

The other boy flapped his mouth for an excuse as well. But after being caught in that sort of position, what else was there to say?

She crossed her arms over the front of her chest and glared at them with a queen-like dominance, her voice cold and hard.

"Get lost you perverts."

In a heartbeat, they disappeared down the hallway and out of view.

I turned to my savior, a bit stunned that someone so beautiful had easily been able to scare away two guys. The second she turned to face me, her expression changed into a cheery and brightly-lit smile.

I stared at her, unable to ignore the radiance she exuded. The tears came faster to my eyes than I expected.

Immediately, she was at my side, her smile now sympathetic, gentle and serene. "There, there, you must've been scared, right?" She put an arm around my shoulder to comfort me, but I instead dived straight for her, burying my face into her soft chest, choking on the sobs that left my mouth.

With one hand, she gently stroked the back of my head, brushing her fingers through the locks of hair that were mine.

I was scared, but I hated myself for not being able to do anything. I hated being rescued by others; I didn't want to be rescued by others. Being rescued brought out all of my insecurities and weaknesses.

I wanted to cry until there was nothing left to cry out.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn," I grunted in response.

"Oi! You asshole, are you even listening to me?" Naruto cried, throwing his arms up in frustration.

I sat up and stared at him lazily. "_What_?"

"I said-'what do you think of Hinata'?" He then quietly added "bastard..."

I knocked him in the head with a pebble I'd found lying beside me. "OW!"

I laid back down and stared up at the azure-blue sky, clear of any obscurities. The view on top of the school rooftop was nice, if not relaxing as long as you didn't have an annoying spiky-haired blond with you. "Why are you asking me?" A thought struck me just then and I couldn't help but stifle back a laugh. "What, you like her or something?"

He made a large x with his arms and shook his head. "Wrong! My heart belongs only to Sakura-chan," he declared, sticking his tongue out at me. The look on his face however was suddenly replaced with a serious expression in a few seconds.

"I usually only keep these comments for Sakura-chan, but...don't you think she's beautiful?"

I glanced at him, careful to not sound too surprised about what he'd just said. "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto looked around nervously, as though what he were about to say was something extremely confidential. "There's...something about her that drives a guy crazy." He turned to me. "Do you get what I mean?"

I shook my head. "If I did, then that would make me an idiot," I replied. I waited for him to curse at me, like he usually did, but he said nothing. I turned to look at him. He watched me with troubled eyes.

"I'm serious Sasuke. She attracts guys-that much is obvious, but wouldn't it be a problem if things got a little _too_ out of hand?"

I wasn't interested, I didn't want to sound interested. But ultimately...I was. "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip, causing it to bleed in response. "I'm saying that, I don't think it's safe for her here."

I silently urged him on to continue, closing my eyes to show him that he now had my full attention.

The blond sighed and raked a hand through his spiky hair. "I've heard about it from the clubs, you know, the judo club, karate club, kendo club, and so on." He scratched the back of his head. "Well, to make a long story short, there are a ton of guys interested in her."

"So?"

He stared at me open-mouthed. "So? What do you mean 'so'? Is that all you have to say you ungrateful bastard? And to think that I actually decided to come all the way up here to share my thoughts and worries with you-"

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"What I meant to say was why do you even care? It's not like you like her or anything, right?"

He blushed and looked in another direction. I could've thrown up right there and then.

"O-Of course I don't like her, well at least...not in _that_ way." He glanced at me. "Just as a friend, that's all." The blush still held to his cheeks. It was impossible to believe anything he'd just said at all.

Closing my eyes, I conjured up a faint image of her smiling, cheeks flushed red_._

"_Uchiha-san_..._"_

Her voice on the other hand was as clear as day. It echoed deep inside the walls of my mind. Her voice was soft, kind and gentle. It reminded me of the shy tinkling of wind-blown bells. It was as light as the air, and purer than the water.

"_Uchiha-san_..._" _

When I opened my eyes, I didn't understand why, but deep inside my heart held the faint desire to see her.

* * *

**A/N: Hah, I bet nobody was expecting Sakura to appear. She plays kind of a big role in this as well, but that's because I like Sakura. She's definately bashed on too much so why not share some of my love? (3 As for Hinata, it's pretty obvious that she has some sort of past, of course, that'll be revealed a little later. More characters will appear, and not for a very good reason. Ah, and if anyone's noticed, our little Hina-chan has a thing for getting molested a lot. Well, it should be a bit more understandable later. So until then my lovely readers! BTW, TPATP will be on hold for a while since I need to get the gears in my mind shifting first.**


	7. The Secret

****

Chapter 7: The Secret

**_Sakura's POV:_**

"Okay, now stick your right fist out like this." I struck my right fist forward, demonstrating the movement for her. "This is for when you sense a guy next to you with bad intentions." I wagged my finger at her. "Never _ever_ let a male dominate you. If another guy tries something like that with you again, make sure to kick him good and hard down there."

She timidly stuck her fist out, unsure of the position in which I'd shown her only seconds ago. "L-Like this?" she knitted her eyebrows close together, confused. I couldn't help but giggle and move behind her to help get her position right.

"No silly, like this."

I placed my hand over her closed fist, straightening the position of her right arm, and angling the position of the other. "Okay, now keep your left fist right beside your waist. Yes, that's right, the back of the fist should face downwards, tightened, with your left arm pulled back and...perfect! You did it, Hinata!" I patted her on the back. "Come to me if you need anymore lessons. I'm pretty good at keeping perverts away." I was laughing as I said this and had only been joking, even if it was true, but the second the words left my mouth, she turned to me with a hopeful look, grasping my hands in her own.

"Really? Are you really sure you can keep perverts away?"

I smiled, surprised at how forward she was for a timid-looking girl. "Well, I am a black-belt." I grinned. "How's that for an answer?"

Her face immediately lit up at this, the frantic look she had on earlier replaced with joy and relief.

I studied her form with interest this time. Her breasts were definitely bigger than mine, that's for sure. She had dark-blue hair that fell to her shoulders. It reminded me somewhat of silk, sleek and shiny. And her eyes, well, they were certainly a color I'd never seen before, but nonetheless beautiful. White orbs tinted with a hue of lavender, glowing radiantly against the whiteness of her flawless skin.

_It's no wonder those guys attacked her back there_, I thought to myself. The girl was an absolute beauty.

I didn't realize how long I'd been staring at her, but she coughed to get my attention, her white cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

"Ano...H-Haruno-san?"

Sheepishly, I scratched the side of my face, embarrassed to admit it. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I was just distracted for a bit because you're so pretty."

Her face instantly turned into a tomato in only a few seconds.

* * *

**_Sasuke's POV:_**

I woke up that night in a cold sweat, perspiration beading my forehead and the nape of my neck. Still a bit shaky from the nightmare I'd had, I struggled to sit up, my breathing coming out in hard gasps.

Nightmare however didn't cut it. It was more of a...dream. Something that I hoped to one day accomplish in reality itself.

_I held the gun, cold, hard, my finger placed firmly over the trigger._

_My brother stood there, his face emotionless as usual, splattered with crimson._

_The moonlight held us captive in it's field of vision. A glowing orb within the sky, surrounded only by endless darkness._

_The gravel beneath my shoes crunched with each step I took, slowly, slowly moving forward._

_Standing his ground, my brother continued to stand there, his eyes locked on me, those scarlet orbs of his. He wasn't human, he couldn't have been._

_I hated him. I had every right to hate him._

Slowly, I pulled the trigger back.

_He was the reason for everything._

Ever so slowly...

_He used to be my everything._

...and pulled it.

_But not anymore._

The bullet ripped through the silence of the night.

* * *

I walked to school that morning, refusing the endless pleading of the chauffeur my mother hired to drive me to school. It was only a few minutes ago that she'd informed me of the decision she'd made without my consent. It was typical of her, but that didn't mean I was going to go along with her plans.

Aside from that, the school was only a few minutes away from my house, even by foot.

As I approached the school gates, I noticed Kakashi standing there with another orange book of his in hand. After checking each student's uniform, he waved them aside, giving permission for them to enter. I groaned inwardly, only realizing just then the ordeal I'd have to go through, even if it was for a few seconds.

Muttering to myself, I tucked in my shirt, buttoned up my school blazer, and straightened my tie. Today must've been an important day if the old hag was making sure everyone was dressed up properly.

* * *

Naruto scratched at the collar of his neck, loosening the tie that looked ready to suffocate him if he didn't do it soon.

"Damn the principal and her 'tidy appearance' rules. I'm choking here god dammit!"

Ignoring him, I laid my head upon my desk, ready to continue last night's interrupted sleep. I wasn't so tired that I needed to actually sleep, but instead preferred the silence within my mind rather than listen to the teacher drone on and on about useless information I already knew.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, the classroom door rattled open. I wouldn't have bothered getting up to look in the first place if it weren't her.

She stood in the entrance, out of breath, and leaned against the door frame for support. She looked ready to pass out at any moment.

Walking up to the teacher, she bowed several times while apologizing with her head lowered. He took no interest in her, but instead waved for her to go and sit down.

I watched as she walked down an aisle of desks, flustered, and took her seat.

No one paid any attention, so I was probably the only one who noticed the faint, purple bruises that peeked from the bandage wrappings around her slender neck.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV:**_

"Hinata-san, is there something wrong with your neck?"

Startled by Sasori-san's voice, I looked up at him from the paperwork he'd asked me to help him look over. Along with Sasori-san, I was in the student council's office at the moment. We were having tea as usual, which only proved how kind a host he was.

"Huh?"

"Your neck," he repeated, his brows raised. "I noticed just now that you have it wrapped up."

I reached up, tightly securing the wrappings in place. They'd came loose without my noticing it. "O-Oh, this?" I rummaged through my brain for an answer. "Well, u-um...I...I..."

He held up a hand, signaling for me to stop. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's quite obvious that you don't wish to speak about it." His smile was sympathetic. "I won't press you any further."

I nodded, nervously bringing the rim of the teacup towards my lips. My hands were still shaking from the pathetic attempt of an explanation I'd just given. Thinking fast wasn't exactly a skill of mine. Before the rim could touch my lips however, the back of Sasori-san's hand swept gently across the side of my neck, his skin burning hot the second it came into contact with my own.

"I didn't notice the bandages at first since they're so pale," he began. "Hinata-san, forgive me for saying this, but..." he leaned down, his lips close to my ear "your complexion is quite fair."

A sweet whisper, empty of lies.

"Um...uh..." I blushed, much too embarrassed to look him directly in the face. He didn't give me much of a choice though when he lifted my head up to meet his gaze.

A trusting face.

He smiled. "You're very pretty."

A sincere smile.

I was unable to return the smile, my head ready to explode from all of the blood rushing north.

A kindness equal to that of an angel.

I was always told that I couldn't trust anyone but myself. It seemed impossible to even think of it now.

* * *

Waving goodbye to Sasori-san, I closed the door behind me and left for the shoe locker bay to retrieve my loafers.

The halls were empty of students, most of them were either home or participating in club activities. As I looked out the window to my right, I noticed that Haruno-san and Uzumaki-kun were together outside near the school gates. He clung onto her from behind, but she brutally knocked him off, punching him in the face as well.

I smiled. They seemed to get along quite well from what I could tell.

Opening my locker proved to be a hassle. For some reason, the handle wouldn't slide up. Using all of the strength I could muster, I shoved it upward, going so far as to bend down at the right angle so I could look up at it. When the door finally rattled, it slowly swung open, and before me sat my brown loafers.

Switching my shoes, I closed the locker door, humming to myself a tune I'd heard earlier from the piano room yesterday.

Picking up my school bag, I turned around, ready to exit the school building.

"What happened?"

However, I came face-to-face with the one person I'd been hoping to avoid up until now.

I reached up instinctively once again, towards my neck. It had become a habit ever since this morning. "Eh? Wh-What are you talking about?"

He glared at me, the expression on his face suddenly different from what I'd usually seen.

"Don't give me that crap," he growled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." His voice was low, angry even. "I don't see you for a few days, and you're already hurt?"

I made a face, unsure of how I should go about this. I was horrible at lying as well as thinking. "I'm...I'm not-"

"Then what the hell is _this_?!"

My eyes widened as I watched him reach for the bandage wrappings around my neck, pulling the knot I'd tied loose.

_Oh no..._

Quickly, I reached up to cover the ugly bruises on my neck.

_No..._

But it was too late.

_No!_

He'd already seen it.

I watched the angry expression on his face quickly change from confusion to disgust.

"What...?" he was at a loss for words. "Why...?"

I slapped him hard across the face, listening to the sound as it echoed throughout the school halls. The tears came faster to my eyes than I'd expected. A tight feeling welled up inside my chest, and the shame immediately spread through me, my voice betraying the anger I felt towards him.

_"Disgusting."_

The look on his face the second he saw my bruises.

_"A no-good filthy girl, soiling the Hyuga name."_

He saw them.

_"Absolutely useless."_

He probably-

_"You're nothing."_

-doesn't like me anymore.

His eyes remained wide as he stared at me. "Hinata, you..."

I held back the sob that threatened to escape my throat.

"It's...none of your business."

* * *

When I returned home that evening, I noticed that his car was in the driveway.

Gulping down the lump in my throat, I unlocked the door to my recently new home. It didn't feel like home though.

"Ta...Tadaima," I softly called, lowering my head. Hanabis' shoes weren't here. So she wasn't home yet then. I sighed, relieved.

_Good._

"Okairi nasai."

His voice tore through me like a sharp knife. My heartbeat quickened in fear as I raised my head. He came down the stairs, his face half-hidden by the darkness. Despite the darkness however, the smirk on his face was visible enough for me to see.

"Good evening," he said in a pleasant voice. And although pleasant-sounding, it sent shivers down my very spine. "I see that you've arrived home early this time." His expression was chilling. "That's good. I'm pleased that you've decided to listen to me."

I gulped, the fear rising once again, along with bile. "Yes..." I lowered my head.

With a finger, he gestured for me to come forward. "You must be exhausted. A hot bath may help you unwind."

"Yes..."

"I'll help you.'

I nodded, ever so thankful that Hanabi wasn't here at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh, I bet the suspense is killing everyone! Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	8. Disappearance

**Chapter 8: Disappearance**

All I could see was the color red. A deep crimson, a bright scarlet, all different shades, but made up of the same substance. That very substance being my older brother's blood.

A two-faced bastard who abandoned his own family during their time of need. Who left his father and mother unstable with his only younger brother. Because of him, my father...my father...I wasn't comfortable with even thinking about it. All I knew was that the bastard had to die, he deserved it.

My eyes roamed the white ceiling above me, the faintest swirls of white paint visible. The painters my parents had hired years ago hadn't done a very good job, but then again, I wasn't one for interior design.

Stretching my arms high above my head, I relaxed my entire body, allowing it to sink into the soft padding of the mattress. It had only been a few hours ago when I'd last seen her, bandages and what-not. She looked the same as usual. White skin, soft hair, nervous and flustered expression, pink cheeks. The only difference however were the bruises that looked as though they'd been branded intentionally into her neck. A deep purple, swollen, with markings that screamed abuse. I let the thought sink in for a moment. Was that it? Was she being abused in her own home by her own parents?

Thinking about it though, it wasn't as if her entire body was covered in bruises or anything. I mean, I'd seen the girl half-naked before, sort of, not to mention the short bloomers girls were required to wear during gym class. She showed plenty of leg during that period, enough to make the guys ogle her that is.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes. Hinata didn't look like the type of daughter that would be abused, but then again, who did? What went on in a family's home, besides my own, was none of my business.

_"It's...none of your business."_

Her words continually echoed within my mind, poking at me, annoying me as if on purpose. The face she'd shown me was one I'd never seen before. Regret, anger, and sadness was all that could be read just from her expression alone. Her large and fawn-like eyes were filled with tears as she stared at me, her reaction responding from mine.

I reached up and touched the side of my face, wincing slightly at how swollen my cheek had gotten. She definitely hadn't been holding herself back when she'd decided to slap me earlier, despite her doll-like appearance.

As I recalled the memory of her tear-filled eyes, my heart began to pound unsteadily beneath my chest. There was something about her crying face that excited me. Her smiling face reminded me of someone I hated. Someone I'd trust entirely with my own being. Someone who'd betrayed me, leaving nothing behind but bad memories.

The two were alike in a way, yet also completely different. And since my brother wasn't here, I'd have to settle for the girl.

She was his scapegoat.

* * *

When I first met her, I thought to myself 'What an annoying girl.'

She became the center of attention the minute she set foot inside the classroom. She was envied by the girls, and like a bone, thrown into a pack of wolves, or horny boys. She was a petite, shy and quiet beauty that unintentionally emitted pheromones.

After helping her from a group of boys during gym class however, she unexpectedly clung to me, desperate for a life support.

I had no intention of getting involved with her any further, but she continually pursued me, quite pathetically I might add. That day in the infirmary, she'd made her feelings clear, her feelings towards me that is.

It was then that I decided to play a little game with her. A game in which I would be able to crush her.

The smiles she'd given me during our first meeting, and after, constantly reminded me of my brother. Seeing her innocent face made me want to watch her break. With the way things were going now though, the breaking part was something that I'd have to wait for.

But then again, it was worth it.

* * *

Naruto and I were paired up in gym that day to work together on stretches.

He held out his hand. I reluctantly grabbed it as he hoisted me up, squatting down with his back facing me.

I scoffed. "I wouldn't exactly count you as human, but the bathroom's over there," I pointed out.

"What'd you say, bastard?!" He pumped his fist in the air. As if that was enough to provoke me. I rolled my eyes.

Anko blew her whistle, jabbing a finger at us. "YOU TWO OVER THERE, DO YOUR STRETCHES PROPERLY!!"

Naruto huffed at me. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna climb on?"

I sighed, moving to position my back against his, and hook my arms with him as he lifted me up. We went at it a few more times, switching positions every five minutes until Anko blew her shrill whistle.

"Now I want ten laps around the field, so move it people!"

* * *

Japanese literature never failed to be as boring as usual that day. I'd taken my seat in the back and took this chance to pretend I was paying attention in class, when in reality, my eyes never left the empty seat of the girl who'd sat there only yesterday.

I bit down on the tip of my thumb-nail. Where could she have been? Was she skipping school today because of yesterday's incident, or was she actually out sick? Turning over my notebook, I tucked it away inside my bag, not at all in the mood to learn anything.

The bell rang. Chairs scraped the floor noisily as students stood up, packing away their belongings to move onto the next class. With a sigh, I picked up my bag as well and decided to head over to the infirmary. Skipping a class or two for the day shouldn't have hurt.

Sliding open the door, I stepped in, greeted by the cool and sweeping breeze of the air conditioning. The nurse, in her long white coat, twirled around to face me, her clipboard and pen in hand.

"Name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

She crossed her legs and looked up at me. "And what seems to be the problem, Uchiha-san?"

I unbuttoned my blazer, while loosening my tie in the process. "I'm not feeling too well," I replied. "Would it be alright for me to lie down?"

Standing up, she crossed the room to place a hand over my forehead, a smirk playing over her full red lips. "Oh my, you have quite the fever." Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around the back of my head, pulling me down, which left our faces inches apart. She removed her glasses, slipping them into the pocket of her coat with ease as she pressed her body against mine. "Lying down may be the best thing for you to do at the moment." She gently pressed her warm lips against the arch of my throat, nuzzling her face into my chest.

"For you to say one thing and do another, I'm not surprised."

She chuckled, sliding her hands down the front of my chest, her gaze entranced. "If it's for you, Uchiha-kun, I'd gladly do anything." She led me to the bed and shoved me down, straddling herself on top of me. "You're the only one."

I unbuttoned her blouse and watched as she did the rest herself.

"You're not a very good school nurse, are you?"

* * *

"Good evening, Uchiha-sama. Welcome home."

I stared at the new girl who stood before me. My mother must've fired the last one.

She bowed, allowing her silk-like hair to fall over her shoulders. Raising her head, her gray eyes locked with mine for about a second before she turned away, her cheeks flushed red.

"I...I apologize," she muttered, lowering her head once again.

"Hn." I walked right past her and up the stairs. I had to be seeing things. For a second there, she reminded me of... I shook my head. What the hell was I thinking?

It wasn't until I'd bumped shoulders with someone that I came back to reality. My mother walked past me, her eyes blank of any emotion. I watched as she went down the stairs, leaving for work. The women was rarely home. And when she was, she only stayed for about a day. I sighed and went into my room.

Closing the door behind me, I unbuttoned my shirt and headed for the bathroom. Removing the rest of my clothes before stepping into the shower.

_I'm sick of this_...

* * *

"Morning Sasuke-kuuuun!"

Sakura threw her arms around me from behind, her hands exploring my torso this time. I gently pushed her away. "If you have something to say, then just say it." _Even though I don't really want to even hear it_.

Her green eyes were sparkling with pride and excitement. "The most amazing thing happened!" she smiled, looking more like a child than ever.

I rolled my eyes, disinterested. "What?"

"I forgot to mention it before," she began, while tying her hair up with a hairband "but two or three days back, I saved this really pretty girl from a bunch of perverts."

"Hn, that so...?" I quickened my pace, hoping to catch her by the lockers, and praying, that Sakura would stop boring me with her meaningless stories.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, wait up! I'm not even done telling my story yet!" she cried.

I ignored her and ran for the school building. To my annoyance, the locker bay was filled as usual with its everyday students. There was no sign of a girl with dark-blue hair and white skin.

I silently cursed in frustration. _Damn it, where the hell is she_?

* * *

**_Hinata's POV:_**

I laid upon the bed, my arm dangling off the edge, my body cold, limp, and sore. He traced a long finger down my chest, his hand resting upon my stomach, gradually sliding down towards the inside of my thighs.

I was so tired, so unbearably tired that for a second, I thought it would be best to just kill myself.

Hanabi slept peacefully in her room, thankfully unaware of what was actually going on inside this house. If she were to ever find out-I shuddered at the very thought. That alone was worse than death itself. I was not afraid to die, this is true, but for some reason, I felt compelled to stay alive, as if...I had to. They say suicide does nothing, but does it really? Isn't dying the best way to escape ones fear and pain?

The room was dark, illuminated only slightly by the moonlight that broke through the transparent silk curtains. I was cold from the wind that blew in through the window, and my mind was groggy with sleep. I shivered. I wanted to sleep so badly, if only for a few minutes, if only I could rest and forget about the world around me. And yet...

"We're not done yet," he whispered, his voice soft against my ear.

...I knew he would not let me.


	9. Return

**Chapter 9: Return**

I held back a yawn, ignoring Naruto as he continued talking to me, unaware that I was nowhere near close to listening to the blond idiot.

"Ne, ne, and guess what else, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his cheeks red.

"What?"

His threw his hands up in the air. "Sakura-chan and I are gonna go on a date!" he practically beamed, his eyes sparkling. "Can you believe it? She actually said yes!"

I rolled my eyes. "Lucky you."

He smirked in triumph. "Jealous are we?"

I shrugged. "Not really." He then frowned and told me I was no fun. After that ordeal, I tuned him out again, my gaze landing momentarily on the classroom door before I went back to looking out the window, watching as a herd of students walked inside the school building.

It had been a week since I last saw her, all tears and what-not.

"_It's_…_none of your business."_

There was a brief feeling of pain within my chest. The cold look in her eyes from that day were burned deep inside my memory, but the markings around her neck were also clear. An ugly-shade of purple marred her pale and smooth complexion. I kicked my desk, surprising Naruto who had been leaning against it. He threw insults at me, but I heard nothing. All I could think about was the Hyuuga. It pissed me off to think that someone had hurt her, and in such a sadistic-looking way too. But then again, I was one to talk.

That was _my_ job.

Standing up, I decided to head to the teacher's office. My only option was to ask them for her address.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV:**_

Sitting at the mirror, I slowly ran a brush through my hair, sighing as I caught sight of the bruises on my neck. Time had helped them to fade, but they were still there, just not as noticeable as before. Pulling the collar of my shirt down revealed new bruises, love bites as one might call them, they'd been red a day ago, but were now a bluish-purple. I blushed, trying to force aside the events from last night.

I stood up to get ready for school, eager to return and meet Haruno-san, if possible, for an unofficial training session. She was my idol at the moment, as well as a bright star in the sky. I'd been kept in confinement for a week and was now allowed to return to the outside world. It was punishment for upsetting him.

While pulling on my skirt, my eyes fell upon the picture I kept of my family. My father was stoic and tall as he stood beside my shorter and slender mother, who smiled peacefully as she looked at the camera. My sister and I stood in front of our parents. While my sister gave an adorable grin, I kept my head lowered, while gazing shyly at the camera, my hands folded neatly in front of my lap. We had all been wearing yukatas at the time, seeing as it had been summer. It was a Hyuuga tradition to wear kimonos inside and out of the house, but that tradition had long ago been abandoned. No one wore kimonos anymore, unless they were attending a formal event.

I pulled up my hair to see how it would look and pursed my lips. Now they were a little more noticeable. I decided to keep my hair down. Letting it grow out had been useful after all.

As I headed downstairs with my school bag, I walked into the kitchen, only to find Hanabi at the table, wolfing down a stack of hotcakes. My heart sighed in relief. Good, he'd already left.

She chewed and swallowed quickly before greeting me. "Morning, nee-chan!" she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile in return at my adorable little sister. "Good morning, Hanabi."

Picking up a slice of toast off the table, I carefully buttered myself a small helping of marmalade, taking a bite of the sweetened bread. After swallowing, I decided to make small-talk with my sister before leaving. I had about three minutes left. "I never did get to ask you," I began, finishing off my slice of toast. "How was the school play?"

Hanabi's face turned red at this as she huffed, "Horrible! That stupid Konohamaru kissed me! He actually _kissed_ me, nee-chan! Even when the teacher said that he didn't have to!" She gulped down a glass of milk before gagging. "I get sick just thinking about it."

I smiled, lightly ruffling her hair. "Maybe he likes you."

She gaped at me. "You're joking, right?" I shook my head. "Ewwwwwww."

Laughing, I bent down to quickly peck her on the cheek. It was time for me to leave. "Alright, I have to go to school now, so make sure you leave soon too, okay?"

"Kay'!" she nodded, getting up to dump her plate into the sink.

* * *

On my way out the door, the blood drained from my face the second I came upon the person standing there. A chill went through me, and all I could do was stand there instead of making a run for it.

My legs went numb.

"You thought I left, didn't you?" he chuckled. To others, his voice might've sounded warm, but to me, it was nothing but ice.

My lower lip trembling, I lowered my head, unable to look at him directly. After last night, I wasn't sure if it was even possible anymore. He'd become even more demanding as of late and didn't cease to use me unless he felt like it.

Standing about a foot higher than me, he bent down so that our faces were at level with one another, reaching forward to brush back a lock of my hair, his elegant fingers lightly tracing the shell of my ear. I shuddered, unable to keep down the blush that went straight to my face.

Events from that night resurfaced instantly…

"_Ah! No…No more! P-P-Please!"_

_His breath was warm as he trailed soft kisses along the side of my neck, his lips gently brushing against my collarbone. Our bodies were in contact, more intimate than one could imagine. Cold eyes stared up at me, eyes that held nothing but anger, hatred, and…lust. The remote device in his hand was black and small with a dial that ranged from low-to-high. I fisted the bed sheets tightly, letting loose a scream before blacking out._

_It had all been too much._

_I woke up about an hour later to see him beside me. He'd been waiting as usual, but that was the thing about him._

_It was never enough._

"You were wonderful last night," he whispered, his breath ghosting over my ear.

I didn't have the time to blush again because at that very moment, he calmly pulled himself away from me as Hanabi came out, an innocent yet curious smile on her face.

"You didn't leave yet?" she asked him.

* * *

_Please don't let her find out. Never, __**ever**__ let this girl find out. I would rather die if that day were to ever come. _

* * *

Replacing my tennis shoes with the white slippers the school provided, I picked up my bag and headed upstairs to the second-year floor. There were a few people out in the hallways, socializing with each other. I recognized two boys from my class as they spotted me and waved me over. I blinked and pointed at myself questioningly. Much to my surprise, they nodded.

I approached them cautiously with my head lowered. What did they want?

"Morning, Hyuga-san!" one of them grinned

"We haven't seen you in class lately, where've you been?" the other boy smiled.

I mentally sighed in relief. They had only wanted to greet me. I fought back a blush, embarrassed that I had even thought of such improper things. My experience in the school wasn't exactly positive considering the several situations I'd been in up until now.

I gave a polite smile. "I had a really bad cold," was my answer. They nodded at this.

One of the boys spoke up again, his cheeks now red. "Um, if you want, I have all of the notes from class this week. If you'd like, you can borrow them."

I felt my body surging with warmth, touched by his kindness. "Really?" I asked. I could feel the heat rushing to my face from all of the excitement. The boys that usually spoke to me were either rude, vulgar, or ignored me. The only boys I really spoke to at all were Sasori-san, Uzumaki-kun, and…

"I see you've decided to come to school today."

…_Uchiha-san_.

I turned around to find Uchiha-san staring at me with an annoyed look on his face. I held my school bag close to my chest, accidentally bumping into the boy behind me as I took a step back. Holding me by my shoulders to help steady me, he asked "Are you okay?" I nodded dumbly, embarrassed that I'd been so clumsy. I glanced back at Uchiha-san only to find him clenching his jaw and fists. This wasn't looking good.

Reaching out, he shoved away the boy's hands, and grabbed me by my wrist, forcefully leading me down the hall. We passed by several students. Many of them were girls who shot me glares. I wanted to speak up and say something, but his grip on me was so tight that it really hurt. It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of me.

Before I could get out his name, Uchiha-san, much to my horror, had led me to an empty classroom. Shoving me inside, he stood with his back to the door and slammed it shut. The sound of the lock clicking into place was all that was heard as my heart began to pound.


	10. Liar

"Why didn't you come to school?" his voice was low, curious almost.

I chewed on my bottom lip. "I had a c-cold."

Pushing himself from the door he'd been leaning against, Uchiha-san slowly moved forward, his annoyed expression from earlier replaced with a calm visage on his handsome face. Cool, dark eyes held my gaze as he approached me, brushing aside his long bangs with his pale and long fingers.

I instinctively took a step back and followed him with each step he took, mirroring his movements while trying to maintain the distance between us. It was my mistake, however, when my backside came into contact with the solid desk behind me, the edge digging into my waistline as I stood there, trapped.

Standing at his full six-foot height, he closed the distance between us by about an inch, hands shoved into the pockets of his slacks. I stared up at him, clutching my school bag close to my chest in case he tried to do anything. I wasn't going to get punished again just because Uchiha-san felt like doing something to me today.

"Don't you have something to say?" Confused, I stared at him again. Say what? As far as I was concerned, I had absolutely nothing to say to him. I was still mad, but worst of all, embarrassed by the ugly bruises he'd seen. He had no right to do that, and he knew it.

Removing hi s right hand from his pocket, he raised his hand to place it over both of my hands, slowly pushing them down, along with my school bag. He stepped closer too, pressing himself against me as the edge of the desk dug even further into my waistline. It hurt, but not as much as the intense beating of my heart. His face was so close that I found it difficult to keep from fainting. And his hair, it smelled nice, like fresh soap. Physically, I'd been close to him before.

I'd ridden on his back, slept beside him on his bed, but this…this transcended to a completely different level. I could see it in his eyes. I knew that look.

And I knew that this wasn't good.

His hand cupping the side of my face, Uchiha-san stared down at me, his eyes never straying, never wandering. I'd always thought of him as a detached person, a _very_ detached person to be exact, but there were no signs of it at the moment because all he did was look at me. He was expressionless as he traced an elegant finger along my jaw and down to the arch of my neck, slowly, teasingly as he kept the tip just above my collarbone.

"Did it hurt that much for you to stay home?" I blinked at the question. What? He subtly gestured at his neck with a free hand. I instantly caught on and blushed.

Lowering my gaze, as I always did, I failed to keep my voice firm as I spoke. "L-Like I said, I-I was s-sick."

He scoffed, lifting my head up with his finger positioned underneath my chin. "It should be obvious that I don't believe you."

I jerked away from him, even more angry and embarrassed than before.

"It's none of your-"

I was startled when he suddenly slammed his hands on the desk behind me. I was afraid to look up at him, but did so anyway. His eyes were darker than ever, smoldering compared to the usual coolness they exuded. He looked really angry. I would've been lying if I'd said I wasn't scared.

"I don't want to hear it. You're my girlfriend," he said, his voice low. "What you do _is_ my business."

Unexpectedly, Uchiha-san did something he'd never done before. He kissed me.

Crushing his lips against my own, I felt the anger and fury building up inside of me as I struggled to push him away, my eyes shut tight. The difference in our build gave him the advantage of course as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, massaging my lips with his own. As much as I hated to admit it, it felt good. What surprised me though was this sudden side of him that I'd never seen before. Uchiha-san was undoubtedly popular among the girls, but he was known for his coldness. Girls talked about him all the time, debating on whether or not he was actually a homosexual since he never seemed interested in anyone. I knew he wasn't though since he'd made me his girlfriend.

But what confused me was-if he was so cold to girls, then why did he seem so experienced?

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt his hand slip underneath my uniform-shirt, cupping my right breast as he slowly massaged it, his fingers kneading me with expertise.

"Ah…" a moan escaped my lips, and that's when it happened. Realization hit me hard as my eyes shot open, wide. I froze, stiff as Uchiha-san continued to kiss me, his lips moving down the side of my neck as he sucked at my bare skin.

Tears began to cloud my vision as I blinked, trying to hold them back.

This was so wrong. Nothing had gone the way I'd planned it to.

Biting my lip, regret was all I could think about as I recalled past events. I suddenly felt stupid, stupid for believing that he would be able to do it. I should've known better, I really should've, but my stupidity was my downfall. Just because Uchiha-san had saved me once, no-twice, I had honestly thought he'd been the one. Jumping at the chance to be his girlfriend however, had been a mistake. It had been an impulsive and reckless decision.

Everything had been a big and stupid mistake.

Finally noticing that I'd gone stiff, Uchiha-san pulled away, his eyes taking on a look I'd never seen from him before. He was aroused, that much was obvious, along with the annoyance he clearly showed. He said nothing and waited for me to explain myself. I placed my hands on his chest, and as gently as I could, pushed him away. He stumbled back for a moment, surprise evident on his face before quickly returning to his usual self.

I opened my mouth, the tears falling as I spoke. "I…I can't do this anymore," I whispered. "It would've been fine if you just liked me, but…" I trailed off, suddenly sick with myself. I was wrong to have involved him. I'd been wrong about everything.

He waited for me to continue. "But what?" he sounded confused. I couldn't blame him for that though; he had every right to be. I'd used him without his knowing of it.

"…this relationship is pointless if you want to go any further."

Picking up my bag, I tried to run past him, but he easily caught hold of my arm, his eyes smoldering with that same intense anger from earlier as he spun me around to face him. "You…what the hell are you saying?"

The guilt ate at me as I looked at him. Just hearing the confusion in his voice was enough to hurt.

"I…used you for protection."

* * *

**A/N: Hiiiiiiii guys! Been awhile, huh? But I always say that so let's get on with it!**

**If you remember from the first chapter where Sasuke helped her, you might've seen how it tied in with the second chapter, Hinata's sudden agreement to be Sasuke's girlfriend that is. Sasuke, however, mistook her following after him for a crush.**

**Basically, both used each other without knowing it.**

**Weird right? I bet no one expected that. Well uh, please tell me what you think…and REVIEW please! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter by the way. It'll be longer by the next one, I can promise that.**


End file.
